Reksio i Miasto SeKretów/Kulisy powstania gry
Kulisy powstawania gry "Reksio i Miasto SeKretów". - Tu znajdują się wszelakie pytania dotyczące powstawania gry Reksio i Miasto SeKretów (oczywiście wersji standardowej). Pytania Z okazji 4 rocznicy powstania forum poświęconego serii Przygody Reksia pan Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz zgodził się na udzielenie odpowiedzi na parę pytań, które przekazał Grześ (pytania układali wszyscy użytkownicy forum): thumb|right|244px *'Czy dużo będzie zadań w mieście?' Odp.: Sporo. *'Czy będzie poziom trudności do wybierania?' Odp.: Nie. *'Czy będzie to wyglądać jak RIK:TTW czy jak wcześniejsze gry z Reksiem?' Odp.: Zupełnie inaczej. plansze będą parawanowe, ale malowane podobnie do starych plansz. Postacie za to będą w 3D. *'Jaką tajemnicę skrywa miasto? 'thumb|366px|screen z roboczej wersji RIMS Odp.: No oczywiście na to pytanie nie odpowiem. '' *'Czy SeKrety to jakiś rodzaj Kretów? ' Odp.: ''SeKrety to są przecież se-krety. '' *'Czy będzie się wylatywać lub wyjeżdżać do innych krain tak jak w Reksio i Czarodzieje?' Odp.: ''Tak '' *'Czy miasto będzie norami krecimi połączonymi tunelami? ' Odp.: ''No niby tak, tylko, że w mega-skali. '' *'Będzie dużo mini-gier na logikę? ' Odp.: ''Nie thumb|366px|screen z roboczej wersji RIMS *'Czy głosów postaciom użyczą poprzedni aktorzy?' Czy narratorem będzie nadal Grzegorz Wolf? ' Odp.: ''Mam nadzieję. '' *'Czy w RIMS będzie wiele parodii? ' Odp.: ''Zobaczymy. Jak napiszę dialogi to wam powiem '' *'Czy będzie długa i ciekawa ? ' Odp.: ''Mam nadzieję. '' *'Czy RiMS będzie bardziej powiązane z Sekretami Czy jakimiś Kretami? ' Odp.: ''Z jedynymi i z drugimi '' *'Czy gra będzie miała wątek detektywistyczny(jak w RIC)? ' Odp.: ''Gra będzie miała watek detektywistyczny, ale inaczej zbudowany niż w Czarodziejach. Tam trzeba było odszukać i porozmawiać z siedmioma postaciami, potem szast prast i po wszystkim. W RiMS mamy do czynienia ze bardziej prawdziwym śledztwem. Najpierw Reksio i Kretes zostaną... hmmm wplątani w taki mały kameralny wątek, jednak w miarę grania okaże się, że w grze chodzi o coś dużo większego. Będzie trochę skradania, sporo kombinowania z przedmiotami, analiza zdjęć i kilka niespodzianek. Więcej nie powiem, bo to ma być miasto sekretów, a nie miasto-rzeczy-o-których-opowiedział-już-autor-na-forum ''thumb|366px|screen z roboczej wersji RIMS *'Czy będziemy sterować Reksiem i Kretesem na zmianę? ' Odp.: ''Tak. *'Jeżeli będą tam Krety, to będą Reksiowi i Kretesowi pomagać czy przeszkadzać? ' Odp.: Różnie. '' *'Czy po RiMS będą jeszcze kontynuacje nowej serii? A jeżeli będą, to czy VNS ma już jakieś plany dotyczące fabuły kolejnej części? ' Odp.: ''Ciężko nam powiedzieć - zależy, czy aidem u nas zamówi, czy nie. *'Co będzie głównym wątkiem w grze? ' Odp.: Śledztwo związane z uwięzieniem Reksia, rewolucją i burmistrzem. *'''Czy postacie będą bardziej podobne do tych w RIKTTW czy do tych w pozostałych grach z Reksiem? Odp.: Będą trójwymiarowe, ale inne niż te w RiK:TTW thumb|366px|screen z roboczej wersji RIMS Inne wypowiedzi Hrynkiewicza Piątek 09 Maja 2008 godzina 0:21 no cóż '' ''ja się generalnie zgadzam z xDominikiem. VNS powstało po to by robić coś nowego. Ale jedno drugiego na szczęście nie wyklucza. '' ''Spróbujemy z tym nowym Reksiem. Tym razem będzie więcej przygodówki, mniej mini-gierek. Może taka formuła wam się spodoba? Środa 06 Sierpnia 2008 godzina 20:15 Post na forum Witajcie moi drodzy, '' Dawno mnie nie było, za co przepraszam serdecznie. Ponoć ktoś tu udawał, że mnie zna i nawet sfabrykował jakąś rozmowę gg... no to spieszę donieść, że to wszystko nieprawda. Nie wiem co tam wam powiedziałem jako nie-ja, ale nie przywiązujcie do tego zbytniej wagi. Mały update dotyczący Miasta Sekretów. Praca idzie wreszcie sprawnie. Scenariusz ogólny już jest, pracuję na szczegółową rozpiską. Grafika też powstaje i to coraz szybciej. Zapewnie wkrótce pokażemy wam jakiś jej kawałek. Programowanie w Aidem też przyspiesza, ale chłopaki mają nowy silnik, nową technologię i musicie się uzbroić w cierpliwość. Ciężko określić kiedy doprowadzimy grę do jakotakiej "używalności". Ale jestem dobrej myśli. Grafika i scenariusz będą gotowe we wrześniu, prace programistyczne trwają... gra napewno wyjdzie jesienią. Gra będzie jednak siłą rzeczy trochę inna niż poprzednia seria - będzie nieco krótsza, więcej w niej będzie przygodówki, mniej modułów zręcznościowych i zapewne ogólny poziom trudności będzie nieco nieco niższy. Grafika się też zmieni, ale na lepsze oczywiście. No ale postacie i ogólny szwunk pozostaną, więc mam nadzieję że będziecie zadowoleni. Sobota 09 Sierpnia 2008 godzina 22:09 Post na forum ''Gra powinna się ukazać tą jesienią. Zważywszy, że prace toczą się od czerwca, to nie jest to jakiś szczególnie krótki temat. '' Kilka słów o grafice - plansze wyglądają jak 2D, ale w rzeczywistości są ustawiane w 3D z mniejszych części (rysowanych tradycyjnie). Postacie są, czy raczej będą, bo prace trwają w 3D. Pozwoli to na bardziej płynną animację chodzenia Reksia i Kretesa i pozwoli pobawić się trochę światłami. Próby wyglądają bardzo fajnie, ale jeszcze chwilę nim coś pokażemy. thumb|366px|tło do gry Wtorek 04 Listopada 2008 godzina 0:29 Rozmowa GG przekazana przez Artura Szalony Kapelusznik 0:22:48 ''nie mam ostatnio czasu wejść na forum i sam napisać Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:14 gra będzie tak skonstruowana, że będziemy kierować na zmianę reksiem i kretesem '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:32 ''będzie sporo klasycznej przygodówki '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:38 ''trochę labiryntów 3d '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:44 ''i kilka modułów '' thumb|366px|Tło do gry Szalony Kapelusznik 0:17:52 ''tunel nie został jeszcze narysowany '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:00 ''bo będzie w 3D '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:08 ''dziś powstała piwnica kretesa Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:20 a od jutra pracujemy nad zaginionym ladem '' Artur 0:18:29 ''ktoś musiał przerobić tunel czasowy w photoshopie i dodać lawę '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:30 ''lądem '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:42 ''właśnie tak chyba było '' Artur 0:24:46 ''poziom trudności będzie mniejszy? '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:26:09 ''mniejszy '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:26:27 ''to raczej gra dla kolejnego pokolenia graczy '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:28:07 ''dalibyśmy jakieś print screeny, ale póki nie podstawią animacji to się mija z celem Poniedziałek 10 Listopada 2008 godzina 14:46 pytanko na GG przekazanie przez przybysza Zaczyna się w piwnicy Kretesa. '' to wszystko co mogę powiedzieć :) Środa 03 Grudnia 2008 godzina 11:11 Post na forum thumb|366px|Gameplay - Po użyciu szamponu z wycišgiem z buraków firmy: Szampony do Włosów Company, przestałem się martwić o moje włosy. Po prostu wyleciały. ''Moi drodzy... dawno tu nie zaglądałem, no bo praca, praca i praca.... '' Przepraszam. '' Jak się zapewne domyślacie premiera Miasta Sekretów została przesunięta. Praca idzie różnie... natrafiamy na mniejsze i większe problemy.... '' Z dobrych wieści... no cóż, zostały jeszcze tylko 3 plansze do narysowania. Ja pracuję koncepcyjnie nad finałową planszą. Tyle, że podłączenie tego do kupy jeszcze trochę zajmie. Nie pokazujemy screenów, bo nie ma jeszcze postaci gotowych, a bez nich screeny wyglądają pusto '' Ale odezwałem się w dziale fabuła, to będzie coś o fabule. Gra będzie w sumie.... detektywistyczna. Będziemy grali na zmianę Reksiem i Kretesem powoli rozwiązując tytułowe sekrety. Zabawa będzie przede wszystkim przygodówkowa, ale pojawią się też tak zwane "moduły" - tyle że w zupełnie innej proporcji niż dotychczas. Fabuła jest zdecydowanie bardziej kameralna niż w kapitanie Nemo - kochani, tamta seria się skończyła definitywnie, miasto sekretów rozpoczyna nową. Pojawią się oczywiście czasem nawiązania w dialogach, ale to tyle co będzie łączyło tę część z poprzednimi. Myślę, że najbliżej fabularnie miastu sekretów jest RiK:TTW '' ''Na koniec - proszę się pode mnie nie podszywać To prowadzi tylko i wyłącznie do konfuzji, a nic z tego pozytywnego nie wynika. Wtorek 06 Stycznia 2009 godzina 23:02 Post na forum No tak... to są screeny z RiMS, zaprezentowane mniej więcej w takiej parawanowej formie w jakiej pojawią się w grze. screeny są oczywiście suche, tzn pozbawione postaci i wszelkich elementów interaktywnych oraz dynamicznych świateł. czyli hmmm.... są to praktycznie tła do gry. '' Na 360? hehe, dobre Wtorek 13 Stycznia 2009 godzina 19:37 Przekazanie przez Przybysza odpowiedzi na szybkie pytanie na GG Spytałem się pana Hrynkiewicza o te krety na plakatach i uzyskałem nie do końca wiadomą i jasną odpowiedź. A brzmiała ona tak : '':) to są SeKrety '' Poniedziałek 30 Marca 2009 godz 17:59 rozmowa na GG przekazana przez przybysza Przybysz ''Jak tam RiMS? Można już obejrzeć projekt opakowania? '' Przybysz 18:27:44 '':) '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:10 ''nie chyba '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:16 ''Aidem to robi '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:30 ''mają kilka wariantów i jeszcze się nie zdecydowali Przybysz 18:29:44 mhm... '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:46 ''jak ich pociśniecie, może poproszą was o konsultacje? :) '' Przybysz 18:30:04 ''to może ich pociśniemy ;) '' thumb|right|366px|Screen z roboczej wersji RIMS Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 godzina 9:50 ''Moi drodzy,thumb|366px|Tło do gry Dzisiaj uroczyście kończę wreszcie pisać dialogi a zatem zapinam scenariusz miasta sekretów i odtąd nie będzie już żadnych sekretów za wyjątkiem terminu wydania gry przez Aidem. Chcąc rozładować nieco negatywne emocje, które pojawiły się ostatnio na forum proponuję co następuję: Do poniedziałku będę jeszcze wprowadzał zmiany i korekty. Możecie tutaj w tym wątku rzucać jakieś pomysły na teksty i kawałki dialogów. Może komuś jakieś fajne skojarzenie przyjdzie do głowy? Niczego nie obiecuję, ale może skorzystam z czegoś i w ten sposób pozostawicie w grze swój ślad. Szczególnie zachęcam twórców wikii, którzy swoimi "ciekawostkami" ostatnio bardzo nas rozbawili Dotychczas ślad w grach pozostawili: AdaCho (wierszyk na koniec RiKwA) oraz Topek i bot (autorzy wielu leveli w RiTTW). I chyba jeszcze Drew, mi bardziej znany jako Tails... gdzieś tam chyba jest do niego jakaś aluzja, ale szczegółów nie pamiętam.... Wszystko piszcie tu, w tym wątku. Bardzo proszę nie na gg!thumb|366px|Tło do gry Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 14:12 Hmmm.... '' Reksio tradycyjnie szczeka... mówi po hałhasku.... Scenka? Nie.... Akcja dzieje się pod ziemią, połowę gry łazimy Kretesem po mieście, gadamy z innymi kretami... ale większości miasta nie widać nigdy i można się bawić w wymyślenie hasełek czy powiedzonek odnoszących się np... do jakichś innych miejsc w mieście.... no sam nie wiem, użyjcie wyobraźni, może akurat jakiś tekst podpasuje któremuś z mieszkańców miasta... Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 20:50 ''No i to jest fajny i prosty pomysł, Topek - zawęża pole manewru. Co zrobić, żeby zaakcentować w grze forum? Może jakaś lokacja się gdzieś przewinie w dialogach? (Bo postaci nie chcę - za dużo tu was) - jakieś hasło? powiedzonko? Istnieje jakiś forumowy gryps? Albo zdarzenie do którego można by nawiązać? Środa 13 Maja 2009 godzina 11:23 Zapomniałem napisać, że już skorzystałem, dziękuję :) Jutro nagrania. '' ''Dziękuję za wskazanie kierunku "forum" i przypomnienie, że Kretes powinien coś bredzić, jak długo stoi bez ruchu (zapomniałem o tym) - no więc trochę pobredzi. Większości waszych pomysłów nie za bardzo było gdzie i jak wstawić, ale skorzystałem z pomysłu ''przybysza z Kurakis, zatem motyw trzech włosów i szamponu pojawi się na sekundę w grze. Środa 20 Maja 2009 godzina 16:51 Post na forum '':) To wbrew pozorom nie są fejki, tylko prawdziwe materiały z gry. ale... robocze! Skądżeście to na boga twaroga wzięli? :) Nie wierze, żeby Aidem wypuściła sama screeny z trzema Kretesami. Pudło jest stare i nieaktualne, za to zamieszczony tekst pisałem osobiście więc jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. '' Niedziela 02 Sierpień 2009 23:19 rozmowa na GG przekazana przez Lone Stara '''00:14:11 Lone star' Witam, Panie Krzysztofie. Tutaj Lone Star z forum Reksia. Wie pan może coś o postępach związanych z RiMS? Podobno miało wyjść pod koniec lipca, a jest już sierpień :) '' '''00:15:29 Szalony Kapelusznik 'thumb|366px|Screen z roboczej wersji RIMS wiem, że siedzą po nocach i kończą '' '''00:15:45 Szalony Kapelusznik ' pewnie zajmie im to jeszcze kilka dni, ale raczej nie dużo dłużej 00:16:07 Lone Star Czyli już niedługo płytki powinny się tłoczyć? 00:16:19 Szalony Kapelusznik mysle ze tak 00:16:25 Szalony Kapelusznik wreszcie '' '''00:16:28 Lone star' Dziękuję za informacje. Pozdrawiam :) 00:16:34 Szalony Kapelusznik tez jeszcze nie grałem :) Poniedziałek 03 Sierpnia 2009 12:06 post na forum thumb|366px|Tło do gry Ja was oczywiście od jakiegoś czasu o niczym nie informuje, bo sam nic nie wiem. VNS skończyło pracę nad projektem w połowie maja. Od tego czasu wszystko w rękach chłopaków w Aidem, którzy to programują i zarządzają składaniem. A że Adam, chwała mu za to, nie zamierza ciąć scenariusza, żeby przyspieszyć prace - po prostu tyle to trwa. Głównie dlatego, że jest to pierwsza produkcja zespołu na silniku Unity, co powoduje, że bardzo ciężko jest szacować ile roboty jeszcze pozostało. No ale ponoć ten 17 sierpnia to taka bardzo realna data. Czwartek 20 Sierpnia 2009 12:35 post na forum: Bardzo proszę nie pytać _mnie_ o termin wyjścia gry. Ja nie wiem, kiedy ona wyjdzie, gdyż _nie_ pracuję w Aidem Media i tym razem _nie_ zajmuję się produkcją tej gry, a jedynie jestem autorem scenariusza. Pytania proszę kierować do aidem. Nieoficjalnie wiem, że ekipa bardzo ciężko pracuje z nadgodzinami i weekendami włącznie, żeby gra ukazała się w terminie. 7 września wydaje się być realny. Z całą pewnością powiem, że gra nie została jeszcze ukończona. thumb|366px|Tło do gry To co możecie zrobić to wysłać słowa wsparcia i otuchy Adamowi, który ciężko pracuje, żeby gra była dobrze zrównoważona, fajna, pozbawiona błędów i przede wszystkim skończona na adres adam@aidemmedia.pl Czwartek 20 Sierpnia 2009 17:25 post na forum: Broń boże nie piszcie żadnych skarg na podany przeze mnie adres! To nie Adam ustala daty premiery tylko stara się zrobić grę jak najszybciej. To nie tak działa. Oni na prawdę ciężko pracują. A że robią grę na nowym silniku, to każda data premiery jest wróżeniem z fusów, bo równanie ma zbyt wiele niewiadomych. Wierzcie mi, że wszyscy woleliby, żeby ta gra była wyszła już w czerwcu albo jeszcze wcześniej. Poniedziałek 24 Sierpnia 2009 11:17 post na forum: Z demem jest trochę więcej problemów niż może się to wydawać. Generalnie najłatwiej zrobić demo z gotowego programu, aczkolwiek pewne cięcia i zmiany są wymagane - ot chociażby dokąd ma przenieść akcja po zaliczeniu planszy/mini gry, czasem zmiany np save'ach. Zawsze trzeba wstawić uproszone Menu Wejściowe i zrobić nowe "napisy końcowe". '' ''Można zrobić demo wcześniej, ale to się wiąże np z nagraniem partii dialogów wcześniej etc i generalnie jest to dodanie sobie roboty. I zawsze oznacza to późniejszą premierę. Optymalnie jest zaplanować demo odpowiednio wcześnie i tak przygotować główny program, żeby po jego skończeniu, wypuszczenie demo było formalnością (wtedy też można, jak np. w "Reksio i ufo" przewidzieć kilka dodatkowych dialogów przeznaczonych tylko do Demo). '' thumb|366px ''Na pewnością zaś w takiej sytuacji jak teraz, dużo ważniejsze jest zrobienie głównego programu niż babranie się z demem. Poniedziałek 31 Sierpnia 2009 21:03 Gry nie widziałem jeszcze, ale mam takie dwa oto spoilerki a propos poziomu trudności, które ostatnio usłyszałem w Aidem: "Trochę przegiąłeś, Krzysiek, z poziomem trudności labiryntów" oraz '' ''"Sortowanie było trochę za proste, więc podnieśliśmy poziom trudności" '' ''A zatem może gra nie będzie aż tak prosta '' Środa 23 Września 2009 20:55 post na forum: ''No my, czyli VNS nie siedzimy po nocach. Grafika i wave'y powstały w maju. Czekamy (i kibicujemy Aidem) razem z wami Też nie widzieliśmy jeszcze gry. Kategoria:RIMS